Vanilla Milkshake
by Wings of Sky
Summary: This will be collections of Kuroko uke drabbles. Come and enjoy! Updates will be at random intervals but I will try to update regulary! Any Kuroko no Basuke male x Kuroko
1. Chapter 1 Ideal marriage partner

**Author's Note:**** I got inspired after reading an article from the Animedia magazine where there's a section for Kuroko no Basuke about ideal partners for marriage and for Kise ( I should have saved that article on the computer! )…I don't remember if it was the director of the anime or the original author but for Kise the comment was, "It would be difficult unless he finds someone he likes more than Kuroko". I did a double take (for some reason with my basic knowledge of Japanese I was able to read that clearly!) and I asked my friend who is way more proficient in Japanese to confirm and she confirmed it! She' not much of a yaoi fan but for some reason she fell in love Kuroko uke pairings! No one can escape Kuroko's charms!**

**Pairing(s):**** Kise x Kuroko, one-sided other members of Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko**

**Warning(s):**** AUish, OOC-ness, male x male loving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, especially its characters!**

* * *

**Ideal Marriage Partner**

For the day, Akashi has given them some free time so that they could see a certain show that was about to start soon. Usually, their captain won't have but Kise cried, whined, begged, all in all annoyed the hell out of everyone that Akashi had no choice. He would have been more than happy to put the blond in his place but due to an interference of their light blue haired member, Akashi reluctantly agreed. One thing for sure, once he was back, Kise would be in for one hell of a training regime!

The show that Kise begged them to watch even knowing his life was on the line with Akashi was an entertainment show that invited celebrities for a talk and it was quickly gaining some popularity. While other people remained at the gym practising basketball, Akashi, Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima, and Murasakibara went to the locker room where there was a brand new plasma T.V. (don't ask). Momoi was supposed to watch with them but she made a promise with her friends to go shopping so she left after apologizing. Towels flung around their necks and drinks in their hands, they all sat down on the bench in the room and Akashi turned on the T.V. and turned to the appropriate channel. Soon, they could hear the theme song of the show.

"Welcome everyone to today's segment of, "Ask the stars"! My name is Suzuki Reina and today, we have a very special guest. He has been quickly rising to stardom after being recruited just last year! Only in third year of middle school he's none other than, Kise Ryouta!"

Lots of squeals and sighs could be heard from the audience where the majority of them were teenage girls as the host, a young woman with neatly cut brown hair wearing a simple white one piece with matching sandals (it was summer after all) welcomed the guest. The sounds of clapping were deafening as a door that was behind the stage opened to reveal a rather fashionably dressed tall, handsome young man with eyes and hair of gold. He waved and gave a bright smile that seemed to put the sun in shame before walking toward the show host, shook her hand (flashing her a princely smile making her blush) and sat down on the sofa.

"Welcome to our show, Kise-kun."

"I am honoured to be here, Suzuki-san. I must say, that one piece really suits you."

Kise once again flashed a gentlemanly smile as he gave his compliment and you could hear sighs and mutterings in the audience saying things like, "He's such a gentleman!" or "He's totally a prince!" or "Please, smile at me!" and so on. Suzuki blushed again at the compliment before regaining her composure as a professional. Thanking Kise she was back on schedule.

While rather mundane things were being asked and answered to, the five teens who were watching the show had various expressions on their faces. Akashi looked bored and was annoyed that _this _was why they were missing practice and began to think of different ways to torture the blond. Aomine looked like he couldn't decide between either to sleep or watch, while beside, Murasakibara was busy munching on something rather than concentrating on the show. Midorima was muttering under his breath about annoying blonds and precious time being wasted and Kuroko merely watched with the usual blank look on his face.

"Then before we end the show, we would like to ask you one last question!"

"Eh? I thought this show was supposed to ask only ten?"

"Yes, but it was requested by your fans and we thought it would be a wonderful idea. How about it, Kise-kun?"

"Well, why not! Fire away, Suzuki-san and I will try my best to answer."

"That's the spirit! For someone who is still considered a rookie, you sure have the right attitude! That is very admirable. I can't believe you are only in your last year of middle school!"

"Ha, ha! You are too kind, Suzuki-san"

Akashi was a moment away from turning off the T.V. and return back to practice until the _bomb _was dropped. Everyone in the locker room was rather surprised by the question. Well, you couldn't really tell about Kuroko with his usual expressionless face.

"So, Kise-kun. What kind of person is your ideal partner for marriage?"

The audience fell silently, holding their breath wanting to know just what _kind _of a girl _the _Kise Ryouta would find as the ideal to get married to. Even Suzuki looked rather interested in what kind of an answer the blond teen sitting in front of her would give. With bated breath, everyone waited. Back in the locker room, the five teens also waited for the blond to open his mouth.

"Well, that's rather simple. There's no one else other than Kurokocchi, of course!"

"…Kurokocchi?"

"Kurokocchi is so cute! I love everything about him!"

"Him?"

"From his light blue hair that's soft to touch to his eyes that's like the calm blue sky. From his silky pale skin to how small he is, fitting perfectly in my arms. I love everything about Kurokocchi! I am not sure if he would one to marry me though…I don't think I can marry anyone else unless I like them more than Kurokocchi and that's just unthinkable!"

Both Suzuki and the audience were in a state of shock with the blond teen heartthrob basically declaring his love for another male. Back in the locker room at Teikou middle school, there was a more interesting set of reactions.

"So Ryouta wants to marry Tetsuya, hm? I won't allow it. Tetsuya is _my _masterpiece!"

"I believe the luck of the Gemini will exceptionally be bad tomorrow…"

"…Crush Kise-chin…"

"Why that Kise! Oi, Tetsu! You are not really going to marry that idiot, are you?"

Akashi's face was twisted into a rather frightening expression and if only looks can kill he would have committed multiple homicides by now with it. Midorima looked like some sort of an evil lord with his glasses hiding his eyes while its lenses glistened and there was a mysterious breeze billowing around him. Murasakibara looked like a wild beast let loose, his usually blank expression (that was equal to Kuroko's) has turned into something fiercer and he eyes looked like they lost their sanity. Aomine also looked downright angry and was clutching his hands into fists refraining himself from punching something. All four of them quickly turned their attention from the T.V. where they were imagining committing horrible things to the blond in the screen to Kuroko who has been watching silently.

"Tetsu, your ideal partner isn't that blond idiot, right?"

They waited with bated breath and to them Kuroko wasn't answering fast enough! Finally, after a rather long period of silence (according to the four that is) Kuroko opened his mouth only to crush their hopes.

"I don't know about marriage but Kise-kun and I have been dating for about three months now, Aomine-kun. If that is all, I will take my leave."

With that, Kuroko left the locker room to probably practice basketball some more leaving four figures frozen in shock.

"Damn it, that Kise!"

"I believe it time to up the training for Ryouta…"

"If Gemini's luck isn't bad tomorrow I can just tweak that a bit."

"…Crush…no…pulverize, Kise-chin."

Now there are stories going around about the gorgeous teen model Kise Ryouta being gay and that he was already in a relationship with a male. Many fans are curious as to whom this Kurokocchi person is and some have taken up themselves to stalk the blond model to see this person. It was a good thing that Kuroko had that special lack of presence ability. Also, the very next day when Kise was back for practice…let's just say it's amazing he's still alive after what he had to go through. Good thing Kuroko was by his side as he went through unimaginable tortures!

* * *

"I love you, Kurokocchi~!"

* * *

**Well, that's done! If you are interested in Fem!Kuroko pairings then read my Vanilla Sweets drabbles fic! I have to upload a chapter first before you can do that…I will…soon…Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Premonitions

**Author's Note: This time it's AoKuro! **

**Momoka1808: Thanks!**

**ShikiKage: Me too~! Kuroko is so adorable~!**

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni: Hope you will enjoy this chapter! AoKuro~**

**Bommie: LOL! You are right! It's even official! I mean the end card of episode 4…that was, wow! And the official pictures on magazines too! **

**Azalie-Kauriu: Thank you! Hopefully, I will have the fem!Kuroko ones up soon! **

**Kusanagi Hikari: Sometimes, being too noticeable is a pain! He can't hide, because people keep finding him!**

**berrysplashQT: No need to wait anymore, it's here!**

**rukiharem: It's possible because it's Kise! **

**Kiseu: I agree! But Kuroko pairings are my fav~! Here's AoKuro!**

**14th Musician: You will have to wait for the next chapter! I am happy to find some who likes AkaKuro other than myself, finally!**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you!**

**alaxsandra: Me too! **

**Pairing(s): Aomine x Kuroko**

**Warning(s): AUish, male x male love, OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: Rightful owner of Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki-sensei!**

* * *

**Premonition**

Lately, Aomine had trouble sleeping. He had dark bags under his eyes that so far only Kuroko made a comment about. He was sure Akashi also noticed but wasn't saying anything since there weren't any changes in his performance. When Kuroko asked, all he did was wave off the concern shown in those unusually blank eyes saying it was nothing.

Everything felt like a drag to Aomine these days. Going to school, listening to Satsuki nagging, basketball…especially, basketball. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he felt a jolt of excitement playing the sport he used to love and obsess over. These days, there were barely anyone who could really give a challenge and he wouldn't be attending practices if it weren't for him either, his shadow.

"Tetsu…"

Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy whom he thought was a ghost when they first met at the empty gym one night. That was a day Aomine would never forget. He was a bit irked that it was Akashi who was able to hone the unique talent the pale teen had but still he was grateful that the red head had given the boy to him as his shadow, and him as the boy's light. What started as respect and admiration for each other soon grew into friendship and that also developed into something more. Unbeknownst to the team and his pink haired childhood friend, the two of them have been dating for almost five months now. However, Aomine felt like the other had been distancing himself quite recently.

Perhaps that was why Aomine was getting those dreams. As of late, every time he would shut his eyes to get some rest, he would wake up from a nightmare. They often changed but the topic was the same: his Tetsu would be out of his reach.

He can remember every single one of them quite vividly. One was about him going to practice only to realize Kuroko wasn't there and he always came early for practice! When he asks the other members about the boy's whereabouts they would give him a funny look and say that there was no such a person on the team. Then, Aomine would deny it and that's when he would awake up.

The one that got to him most was the one he frequently had. It was always the same thing. Everything was pitch black around him but there's a faint glow of light in front, when he gets closer for a clearer look he realizes it's Kuroko. The other had his back turned from him and once Aomine tries to reach out Kuroko would somehow get further away from him or disappear in wisps of smoke. He would wake up and stare at his hands for a while.

"Am I just being paranoid? Sure, Tetsu has that misdirection of his but…he's not really going to disappear, right?"

He tried to convince himself that it wasn't possible, that his Tetsu would never disappear from his sight. Even so, he couldn't quite shake off the heavy feeling taking residence in his heart. Trying not to dwell on it, he closed his eyes to enjoy the few minutes of sleep he would no doubt have before having to wake from another nightmare.

"_Tomorrow…I will talk to him tomorrow…"_

* * *

"…_It's this dream... again?"_

_Sure enough, Aomine found himself surrounded by nothing but darkness. He could barely see anything in the pitch blackness he found himself in. He waited, knowing that there soon will be a light glowing in front of him…that the figure of Kuroko with his back turned would appear. _

_Like always, he could see Kuroko and even though he knew it was futile he walked towards the other. He would reach out only to have either Kuroko disappear or go further away. But as he reached out, he couldn't help but feel that something was different…he was right. The moment his hand connected with the small shoulder of the other, instead of disappearing or going further away, Kuroko turned. When he did, Aomine's eyes widened in surprise but not because of Kuroko turning but because the other was…_

"_Tetsu…"_

_Carefully, Aomine cupped Kuroko's chin with the utmost gentleness no one would expect him of having. With his other hand, he gently brushed away the tears flowing down from those blue eyes. The usual blankness in those sky reminiscent eyes were replaced with something more. If Kuroko's eyes usually reminded him of the calm, blue sky, now they reminded him of the turbulent ocean. _

"_Tell me, Tetsu. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

_Aomine could see the other's lips moving but no sound escaped from them. Despite it being only a dream, Aomine couldn't help but feel helpless and angry that his Tetsu was crying but he couldn't do anything!_

"_Shh…Whatever it is that is making you sad, don't worry about it. I will always be here. I love you, Tetsu."_

_It could've been his imagination or something playing tricks on his eyes but Aomine thought he saw Kuroko's expression changing into something more sorrowful. Smaller and paler hands than his own placed themselves upon his cheeks and Aomine stilled at the contact._

"_Tetsu?"_

_Once again, Aomine saw those lips moving but he couldn't hear anything and that frustrated him to no end. As he was lost in thought as to what Kuroko was trying to convey, he felt himself bending down a bit. Before he could make sense of what was happening, he felt a slight brush of something soft against his lips. It was Kuroko who was pulling him down with his hands still holding onto Aomines cheeks and it was also Kuroko who gave that small peck against his lips while standing on his tippy toes. Usually, Aomine would have found that cute and would have proceeded to do something more but right now…_

"…_Tetsu?"_

_For some reason, Aomine felt like Kuroko would disappear forever. The 'kiss' felt like Kuroko was saying goodbye. And as if to confirm his suspicions, Kuroko disappeared into wisps of smoke the moment his lips left Aomine's. _

_That was when Aomine woke up._

* * *

In the morning when he was doing his usual morning routines, he wasn't surprised to see his eyes blood shot and the bags under his eyes more prominent. Taking a cold shower wasn't enough to wake him up fully. The dream he had last night, that nightmare was something new and he didn't like it. It still felt very fresh in his mind.

"That's it. The moment I go to school, I am talking with Tetsu."

* * *

Once he was at school, he headed to the first string's gym. By this time, the small teen would already there practicing. With that in mind, Aomine hurried his steps toward the gym. That was something he hadn't done in a while.

"Oi, Tetsu!"

There was a person already at the gym but it wasn't the one Aomine was expecting to see. The person at the gym was none other than their captain, Akashi Seijuro.

"It's rare to see you this early, Daiki."

"Akashi…where's Tetsu?"

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Hm…isn't this interesting."

Akashi looked amused and Aomine really wasn't in any mood for jokes.

"Tell me."

"…Well, there's no point in hiding it. You will find out sooner or later."

"Find out what? Damn it, Akashi! Spill!"

"I will just say, good luck finding your shadow. I will see you later at practice when others are here."

Akashi began to walk towards the door, he went past by Aomine and handed a piece of paper at the taller teen.

"Tetsuya quit."

With that, Akashi was gone.

_Tetsuya quit. Tetsuya quit. __Tetsuya QUIT !_

He wanted to deny it. Oh, how much he wanted to deny what Akashi said was true. But the paper given to him by Akashi…it was a resignation form and on it..._Kuroko Tetsuya_ and it was written in the other's handwriting. There was no denying it. Kuroko Tetsuya…Tetsu…_his_ Tetsu have resigned from the Teikou boy's basketball team. The paper in his hand crumpled up as he tightly formed his hands into fists. He could taste blood as he bit his lips hard. The taste was _bitter._

"Damn it, Tetsu! Why…Damn…was it something I did? I thought you said you will be my shadow! Was that a lie?"

Sadly for Aomine, the person who could have given him the answer wasn't there.

"Damn it all! Those...those weren't nightmares especially the one from last night…they were…"

.

.

.

_Premonitions._

* * *

**That was a rather abrupt ending...I didn't know how to quite end it...Also, as I wrote I realized something…aren't drabbles supposed to be short? I feel like what I am writing aren't drabbles…I will try to write shorter next time! That will be my challenge! I hope you all enjoyed this piece and until next time, ciao~!**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the late update! I will be updating my KnB stories one by one this week. I wanted to update them all at once but…It's been a very busy month****. I tend to get ill (usually a mild cold) during the summer and winter and right after my cousin's wedding I got very sick…I am still recovering but I am not coughing every few minutes and my throat isn't that sore anymore! Yay!****I want to thank you all for your patience and I will be trying my best to update more frequently during the August!**

**I would like to thank Bommie, alaxsandra, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Kusanagi Hikari, Kiseu, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, 14****th**** Musician, momoka1808, Mira Gen, Kiyomi-Chan7, Sanz0girl, gigi323, Baka-no-desu-21, kate-sama, Kurai Minoru, 21-YUMI-72, ben4kevin, SoraDreams, feressaloveyaoi, Guest, Moons-Chan, JesusaJaneCaras, and Himitsu no Tsuki for all their wonderful reviews! Thank you all very much for taking your time to review! I would like to also thank everyone who took the time to read my stories! Thank you! **

**Pairing(s):**** Akashi x Kuroko (sort of one-sided on Akashi's part)**

**Warning(s):**** AUish, male x male love, yandere Akashi, OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

**Good bye**

The moment he saw the pale figure leave, Akashi wasted no time going inside the now empty classroom. Silently shutting the door, he walked straight toward the desk that was fourth from the front and right next to the open window. On the desk was a black ball pen resting on top of a piece of paper which had 'Choice of desired high school' written on top. Without hesitation, Akashi picked up the paper not minding the pen that rolled and fell onto the cold floor.

"So this is where he's planning to go."

His mismatching eyes of ruby and gold flashed in anger and disgust as they read what was written inside the rectangular box underneath the title: Seirin Private High School.

"Honestly, what is he thinking? Going to a no name school such as Seirin?"

His eyes held such maliciousness that if the paper had been a live being, it would have fainted in fear. Thankfully, the paper was an inanimate object and it couldn't feel anything as Akashi gave it a heated glare of contempt.

"What am I doing…"

Slightly long but neat crimson locks swayed as Akashi gently shook his head in disbelief. Akashi couldn't help but muse at how immature he was being. Only _he _could make the fearsome captain of the Teikou basketball team that was none other than Akashi Seijuro to behave such way.

"I will be doing him a favour."

As Akashi was about to rip the paper into unrecognizable pieces, he heard the door opening. Instead of panicking like any other people would have done being caught in the act, Akashi stared at the door head on, knowing who the person on the other side was. Just as he suspected it was none other than the pale figure that have left previously.

"I never expected you to be back so soon, Tetsuya."

"…So it was you, Akashi-kun. I thought something was off when Murasakibara-kun came to ask me for help with his math homework."

Though Akashi was smiling gently on the outside, he was seething in annoyance and anger inwardly at the fact that the purple haired regular of their basketball team wasn't able to stall the pale figure before him long enough.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the sixth member of the Teikou basketball team regulars gave his signature deadpan stare at the slightly taller, red-haired male standing by his desk. Before Kuroko could ask the other why the other was here, he noticed a piece of paper the other was holding. It was a _very _familiar looking piece of paper. Just slightly, Kuroko's eyes widened as he recognized what the paper was.

"Akashi-kun...what are you doing with that?"

Akashi wasn't like any other so he was able to notice the slight widening of those sky-like orbs and the look of disbelief and fear in them. As Kuroko looked at him, Akashi couldn't help but allow his smile to morph into something more dangerous.

"Oh, you mean this?"

Teasingly, Akashi waved the paper back and forth.

"Please, give that back."

As Kuroko took a step forward to retrieve it, Akashi stopped his taunting and simply ripped the paper into pieces while staring directly into those blue eyes now filled with shock.

"I am afraid that is no longer an option, Tetsuya."

Now free from the paper, Akashi leaned against the desk with his arms crossed while Kuroko continued to stare at the paper that was now on the floor…in pieces.

"Akashi-kun…why?"

Those blue eyes that normally held an apathetic look now full of emotions glared into Akashi's mismatched eyes that showed nothing. Akashi coolly watched as the small figure trembled in anger. Realizing that the other won't be speaking any time soon, Akashi decided to break the silence.

"Tetsuya, have you forgotten who it was that helped you play the game you love so much?"

Kuroko merely stared instead of giving an answer but Akashi wouldn't stand for such defiance.

"Answer me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko gave a small, "It was you, Akashi-kun" realizing that it wouldn't do him any good to anger the male before him whose eyes were flashing in warning. Satisfied by the other's answer Akashi's tense form relaxed a bit.

"Very good, Tetsuya. Then do you also remember the one rule in the team?"

"…Akashi-kun's words are absolute…"

Uncrossing his arms, Akashi walked toward where the smaller teen was and as soon as he was near enough, he extended a hand and laid it upon the pale cheek that was soft to touch. Much to Akashi's satisfaction, Kuroko didn't even flinch but merely stared straight on into Akashi's eyes. This was one of the reasons why the light-haired teen before him wasn't merely a game piece and why Akashi couldn't help but, dare he say, _love_. Unlike many others, including his parents, Kuroko was the only one who never flinched but stared directly into his eyes and dared to talk back in some occasions.

"Once again, very good."

Akashi gently caressed the other's soft cheek and an amused smile touched his lips as he saw Kuroko's disgruntled expression. Others say that Kuroko lacked emotions and that his face was always blank but to Akashi, he was actually very expressive.

"Akashi-kun…please stop."

See? Only Kuroko would ever dare to say such a thing. Usually, Akashi would have listened to the request but for now…

"Akashi-!"

Before Kuroko could finish what he was going to say, he found himself in the other's embrace. The hand that was caressing his cheek a moment before was now holding his right hand while the other held his waist. Kuroko couldn't help but shiver as his right hand was being caressed.

"Tetsuya, do not forget that it was I who made it possible for you to play the game you love so much."

His tone was gentle but Kuroko could hear the undertone of threat laced behind those warmly spoken words. His whole body tensed and due to the fact that he had his face buried in the other's chest, Kuroko was unable to see the smirk that was now present on Akashi's handsome face.

"To put it simply, I am the one created you. You are my masterpiece so to speak."

"Where are you trying to go with this, Akashi-kun?"

Though his already quiet voice was muffled, Akashi was able to hear him perfectly. Instead of answering to the question, Akashi ceased his caress and roughly grabbed the small, pale hand.

"Ah!"

Kuroko gasped in surprise and pain as the grip on his hand became stronger.

"Since I am the one who created you, Tetsuya…isn't it only reasonable that I have the equal right to destroy you?"

"!"

Akashi's hold on the smaller teen in his arms tightened, limiting the chance of the other escaping from his embrace.

"Tetsuya, I am not fond of people who do not listen. Even if they were my parents, you know this don't you? But what I am not especially fond of are…people who _lie _to me."

Kuroko felt the arm that was around his waist leave and a second later he found himself looking up as his chin was forcibly grabbed.

"Now, do you know what you did wrong to make me angry, Tetsuya?"

"I…I have never lied to you, Akashi-kun. I don't believe I've done anything to warrant this…from you."

"Then I shall remind you, _Seirin_."

As he saw those eyes widen, Akashi couldn't help but allow his smirk to deepen.

"Didn't you say you will come to Rakuzan with me? You don't have to worry about the cost since I am going to pay for you. But good thing I checked. Honestly, Seirin?"

"Akashi-kun…I-Ah!"

"I hate being repetitive but I will say it again. Tetsuya, do not forget I am the one who made it possible and that you belong to _me_. Not to Ryouta and _definitely _not to Daiki. What can I do to make you see that?"

For the first time in his life, Kuroko couldn't help but feel afraid as he felt the grips on both his chin and hand became tighter. For sure, there would be bruises by tomorrow. Akashi's eyes that are usually calm and collected now looked a bit off. To be precise, they no longer looked like the eyes of a sane person.

"I know, why don't I just break these hands of yours?"

"!"

As if to emphasize his point, Akashi's hold strengthened making Kuroko gasp in pain. It felt like the red-haired teen was trying to shatter the bones!

"If I were to break these…I can just imagine how devastated you would be, Tetsuya. I can just imagine just how cute you would be, looking utterly…_defeated_."

"A-Akashi-kun! Please, stop!"

For the first time since he knew the pale teen, Akashi saw something that made him unable to control a certain part of his body from reacting…tears. Kuroko Tetsuya, well known for his apathetic face was crying. His large, sky blue eyes that were usually blank were now swimming in tears. Akashi couldn't help but feel _excited _and at the same time _aroused. _But, he knew this wasn't the time. He just needed one more push to have this boy in his arms to become _his_ and his _only_.

"Shh…there's no need to cry. Silly, Tetsuya."

This time, he let go of his grip on Kuroko's hand to gently brush away the pearl like drops rolling down those pale cheeks.

"Now, if only you hadn't done such a thing behind my back I wouldn't have had to scare you."

Akashi also laid a brief kiss upon the other's forehead while softly whispering words of reassurance with a warm smile on his face that was previously marred with a dark expression. As if appeased by this change, Kuroko's too stiff form relaxed.

"…Akashi-kun…"

"Hm?"

"I-I am sorry, Akashi-kun. It wasn't my intention to lie to you…I just wanted to…"

Once again, Kuroko found himself being interrupted before he could finish. This time, it was due to Akashi laying a finger upon his lips.

"The apology was enough. There's no need to explain since I already know the reason."

To be honest, Kuroko wasn't surprised at the revelation. It was Akashi after all. It would be weirder if the red head did not know.

"But, I am still upset by this. Didn't you promise me that you will always listen and be truthful with me, Tetsuya?"

Now, what was truly scary about Akashi was that he sounded _sincere_ when he said that he was upset. Kuroko knew that the teen was nowhere near upset but he couldn't help but find himself believe the words spouting from the other's mouth. This was one of the reasons why Kuroko wanted to go to a different school. Just with his words alone, Akashi was able to manipulate anyone around him and Kuroko couldn't help but be afraid.

"I am really sorry, Akashi-kun. But I don't know what I can do to make up for this."

"Oh, I think you do. You just don't want to acknowledge it."

"…"

"You will be coming with me to Rakuzan. Either that or…I might really follow through with what I said earlier."

"!"

Kuroko knew…he knew there was no other way out of this but he just wanted to believe that he could. Sure, he loved basketball and he would be devastated if he could no longer play but if it meant getting away then maybe…after all, there are other means to be involved in basketball than playing.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Akashi smiled.

"Tetsuya, let me rephrase this. If you don't come with me to Rakuzan…Daiki will be the one to _pay_. He doesn't enjoy playing now but I wonder what he will do once he can't play? Should I break those legs of his? His arms? Maybe both? What do you think, Tetsuya? I will let you choose since you are his shadow. Tell me, which should I break?"

Those eyes weren't lying. Those words were the truth. Kuroko couldn't dare to move nor open his mouth. There was no doubt that Akashi wasn't entirely right in the head. No doubt, he would follow through with his threat.

"No answer? Then maybe I will break both. Now, how should I break them? Create an unfortunate accident? Send some thugs after? Push him off the window? How about-"

"Please, stop!"

"So you finally feel like talking?"

"Please, Akashi-kun. I will go with you. I will go with you to Rakuzan! So please…don't hurt Aomine-kun…"

Akashi felt happy and at the same time annoyed. He was happy that Kuroko agreed to go to Rakuzan with him but annoyed that it was because of his threat to the ace of their team. Choosing Aomine to become Kuroko's light was his biggest _mistake._ Even though Kuroko said he would be coming with him, Akashi wondered if he could cause harm to the ace…non-life threatening of course.

"See? That's wasn't hard to say. I do find your stubbornness cute but it was unnecessary this time. I will forgive you but there will be no next time. Do you understand?"

"…Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now why don't we go see your teacher to get a new form? After that I will buy you that vanilla shake you are so fond of."

Smiling warmly, Akashi led the now pliant Kuroko out of the classroom. As they left the now vacant room, Kuroko couldn't help but take a last glance at the pieces of paper strewn across the floor. He muttered a silent, "goodbye" before Akashi closed the door.

.

.

.

_Goodbye._

* * *

**Once again…a rather abrupt ending. I had trouble trying to decide how to end it. Now, what do you think Kuroko was saying goodbye to? I will leave that up to your imagination! I will be posting up the MuraKuro one tomorrow! Sharing one computer with four people is not easy…I will be one by one updating all my stories so please, wait for me! I am still alive! **


	4. Chapter 4 Lunchtime

**Author's Note: ****MuraKuro, they are so adorable together! This time it's fluff since the last chapter was a bit…dark…**

**Sorrowfulchild: Sadly this is a one-shot but I do have something in mind…**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you!**

**Kusanagi Hikari: Yes, poor Kuroko…I will definitely be updating more this month!**

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni: Go possessive Akashi go! But for some reason I pity Kuroko**

**Yuu3: Well, here it is! **

**setsuko teshiba: I do have a something in mind but will have to wait and see! Maybe a semi-sequel? Hm…**

**14th musician: Aww, thank you! *hugs back* Aomine will never realize how much Kuroko sacrificed for his sake! Or…will he? **

**AspergianStoryteller: Hee hee, thank you! **

**ibookworm281: Yay for AkaKuro! And here's MuraKuro! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**ben4Kevin: Thanks! **

**hitomi65: Thank you! I am glad!**

**Pairing(s): ****Murasakibara x Kuroko, a bit of Aomine x Kuroko and Kise x Kuroko **

**Warning(s): ****OOC-ness, male x male love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke! It belongs to Fujimaki-sensei!**

* * *

**Lunch time**

"Ugh! I don't get it!"

Kise was just an inch away from ripping his blonde hair in frustration as he watched the scene unfolding before him. Just a few steps away, Aomine was reading a basketball magazine lying down.

"Aominecchi, are you listening?!"

Annoyed by the other's lack of response, Kise got up from where he was sitting to where the dark teen was and yanked the magazine out from his grasp.

"What the hell, Kise!"

Aomine growled in annoyance and he looked like he was about to pummel the blond to the ground if he didn't hand over the magazine back soon. Instead of being afraid at the other's animalistic snarl, Kise held on to the magazine on one hand while the other frantically pointed at the two figures sitting not that far from them.

"That! That! Do you understand that, Aominecchi?!"

"What the hell?! It's just Tetsu and Murasakibara! Now, give that back before I pound your face into an unrecognizable shape!"

To emphasize his point, Aomine smacked his fist against his palm. With his tall height and dark skin, Aomine looked like a school thug about to beat up his victim. Though a bit fearful, Kise wasn't about to give up from whatever point he was trying to make.

"I know that it's Kurokocchi and Murasakicchi! I am saying look at how they are sitting!"

"How they are sitting?"

What Kise was waving his arms at was that near the fence of the rooftop they were at sat Murasakibara with his back against the sturdy fence with Kuroko in his arms. Kuroko was reading a book as usual while Murasakibara was eating some sort of a snack as usual. Once in a while the purple haired teen would stop munching on his snack to feed the smaller teen in his arms. Despite the fact he was engrossed in whatever he was reading, Kuroko never failed to open his mouth every time Murasakibara placed a snack in front of his lips. To Aomine, the scene was nothing out of the ordinary. It was a rather common sight for the giant member of their team to hold the smallest member of their team whenever he felt like it.

"Look, Kise. If you want to bother me with something so trivial…don't bother."

"Eh? But don't you think it's weird?"

Aomine raised his eyebrow and soon his smacking fist was back in action. Gulping a bit as the dark teen neared Kise blurted out what was bothering him since the start of lunch.

"I mean, both Kurokocchi and Murasakicchi had a fight during practice today and yet…how did they become like that?! Weren't they angry at each other?!"

"Ah…you mean that."

To be truthful it wasn't really much of a fight, more like an argument. Once again, Murasakibara managed to provoke a second-stringer by telling him how useless and talentless he was and that he should quit. The second-stringer ran out the gym in tears and just like that, the basketball team lost a fifth member in mere three days thanks to Murasakibara. Since everyone was used to it nobody really paid attention but that wasn't the case with Kuroko. Every time Murasakibara would act harsh or say things out of the line contrary to belief, it wasn't Akashi who stepped in to scold the tall teen, it was Kuroko.

The light blue haired teen began to scold the much taller teen and that he should apologize to the person. It was always the same pattern. Murasakibara would provoke someone and Kuroko would step in to scold him and Murasakibara would listen with a displeased look on his face. Whenever they had an argument, the rest of the practice would become rather unbearable thanks to the heavy atmosphere.

Many believed that it was impossible for the two to get along but Akashi, Aomine, and Midorima knew better. While both Kuroko and Murasakibara were at the opposite ends of a spectrum when it came to basketball, when it came to everything else, they got along very well. Murasakibara was especially fond of Kuroko for the small teen didn't look at him in fear due to his above average height and treated him like a peer than someone who was way older.

"Huh, my bad. I thought you would realize it soon."

"Realize what, Aominecchi?"

Smacking fist forgotten, Aomine scratched the back of his head while Kise looked at him in question.

"When it comes to basketball those two are the least compatible and I hate to say this, but when it comes to everything else they are the most compatible among us."

Kise was so into doing a very good impression of a gold fish he missed the low murmuring of, "I really don't get what Tetsu see in that overgrown child" from Aomine. When Aomine snapped back into his senses from thinking different ways to make Murasakibara look bad in front of Kuroko he found himself face to face with Kise who was now in tears. Before the dark teen could ask what was wrong, Kise began to wail.

"No! I thought I would be the one most compatible with Kurokocchi! What is it that Murasakicchi have that I don't have?!"

"Hey! That should be my line! Tetsu is the most compatible with me in basketball so why aren't we in other areas? I should be the one complaining!"

For the first time since they became team members, Aomine and Kise got along as they complained about how unfair it was that Kuroko treated Murasakibara differently. Unbeknownst to them, they were being silently watched by the two figures they were talking about.

"I am glad…"

"What about, Kuro-chin?"

"It seems both Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are getting along. I am glad to see that."

"Mine-chin and Kise-chin?"

Murasakibara, who had been lazily munching on his snack with his chin resting on top of Kuroko's head gave a glance to his side to see the blonde and the navy blue haired teen sitting not that far away furiously talking about something. In Murasakibara's opinion, it looked like the two were arguing and far from the getting along image. As if answering to Murasakibara's silent opinion Kuroko spoke.

"Aomine-kun usually ignores Kise-kun. Whatever it is they are talking about, I am glad."

"Ah. If Kuro-chin saids so."

Not seeing any point, Murasakibara resumed his snacking. In his opinion, as long as it didn't bother his time with the small teen in his arms, he didn't care. During practice or going home after school it was always Aomine or Kise who hogged Kuroko so it was only fair Murasakibara got his turn during lunch. However, that unspoken rule of Murasakibara's time with Kuroko was broken and it was all thanks to the new addition to their team, Kise Ryouta.

Despite Aomine's attempt to stop the blond from going, Kise managed to walk right up to the two sitting by the fence.

"Kurokocchi~!"

The pale teen who resumed his reading looked up as Kise called his name. As he saw those large, sky-like orbs looking at him, his quest momentarily forgotten, Kise began to gush about how cute his Kurokocchi was. Too busy admiring Kuroko, the blond failed to notice the heated glare sent his way via Murasakibara and Aomine.

"Kise-chin…Mine-chin…what are you two doing here?"

There was no mistake that Murasakibara's voice held an undertone of threat and annoyance. Even his eyes that were usually blank, equal to Kuroko's, were now narrowed. This was enough to snap Kise out of his Kuroko worship a bit.

"That's right! I have a question I want to ask Kurokocchi!"

"Oi, it's pointless I tell ya."

Aomine rubbed the back of his neck before sighing in defeat. There was no stopping now.

"Kurokocchi, I thought you didn't like Murasakicchi! You even had a fight with him today! So why are you in his arms?! You don't even let me do that!"

There. Kise finally did it. He dropped the bomb.

"What…did…you _say_?"

It wasn't Kuroko who replied but…a very pissed off looking Murasakibara. The bag of snacks he was holding was now crumpled up and you could hear the cracking sounds of whatever was inside snapping.

"Eeep! Mu-Murasakicchi?!"

The purple haired teen looked down right frightening and his stature only heightened the effect. If Aomine looked like a thug about to beat up his victim, Murasakibara resembled a wild animal that was about to maul his unfortunate prey!

"See…it was a stupid idea. I told you so."

Instead of worrying for the blond, Aomine shrugged his shoulders while emphasizing that he had nothing to do with what Kise had blurted out.

"Kise-chin…"

Kise took a big gulp. Aomine just sighed while scratching his cheek. Murasakibara was imagining that it was Kise he was crushing as the bag in his hand helplessly crumpled up. The atmosphere was much more tense and heavier than it was during the morning practice.

Thankfully, before something drastic happened, Kuroko broke the uncomfortable silence. Though what he said was more than enough to sate Murasakibara's anger for both Kise and Aomine…it was quite the opposite.

"Kise-kun. It is well-known that when it comes to basketball, Murasakibara-kun and I tend to argue. However, I really do like Murasakibara-kun as a person very much."

With that, Kuroko went back into his reading not realizing just what kind of an impact those words of his have on the three teens. He didn't mind as he felt the grip around his waist strengthened due to Murasakibara holding him tighter. What Kuroko wasn't able to say out loud was that he actually enjoyed having the much taller teen holding him in his embrace. Now, that was just plain embarrassing!

Appeased by Kuroko's statement, Murasakibara continued to eat not minding the fact his snacks were now in little pieces. Making sure he chewed everything, he quietly murmured, "I like you too, Kuro-chin" and smiled. Murasakibara couldn't see it but Kuroko also had a small smile upon his lips too.

While the two were lost in their own world, both Aomine and Kise were frozen like statues. Aomine kept mumbling, "Tetsu, Tetsu…" while with Kise it was, "Kurokocchi, Kurokkochi…" Their brain could not simply process what Kuroko said for they were in that much denial.

Leaving the two statuesque teens aside, it was another peaceful lunchtime for both Kuroko and Murasakibara.

"No! Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi, I won't allow it!"

.

.

.

A peaceful lunchtime indeed.

* * *

**Well, if you read the novel version, both Kuroko and Murasakibara don't get along when it comes to basketball but when it comes to other things (like sharing sweets) they are the most ideal friends (in my opinion). Not to mention, I just couldn't resist! Murasakibara holding Kuroko like a teddy bear! I mean their height difference! I think it's adorable! I am not the only one, right?**


End file.
